Love Beyond Time: Afterwork Roleplay
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: Taki's been teasing Ivy at work all day,and Ivy is sure to make that Taki gets her just deserts. Not Safe For Children!


There were few things to Ivy more beautiful than the sight of her wife bent over their bed, the peach like cheeks of the kunoichi's bottom jiggling enticingly with each thrust of the noblewoman's hips as Ivy took her wife from behind.

Taki had taken it upon herself to wad up a portion of the sheets into her mouth in a makeshift gag, muffling her moans as she gleefully took Ivy to the hilt, her maroon nails gripping the sheet white-knuckled.

"You...just...had...to...send...those...pictures...to...me...all...damn...day...at...work!" Ivy growled out, making sure to pause between each word to thrust back in after pulling out till just the bulbous tip of her length was left within her wife, secretly glad that Taki had made sure to keep her all too dull workday interesting with those little bits of 'eye-candy' as Taki lovingly put it, with each picture having revealed Taki throughout the day in more and more erotic poses and states of undress.

Taki moaned through her sheet gag, knowing that Ivy's order to remain gagged still stood. They weren't wife and wife at the moment, but Mistress and slave, and she was more than happy to listen to her Mistress' commands if it meant a rough but satisfying treatment in the end.

"You are lucky I need a good cock-sleeve you horny slut, otherwise I would have little use for a wonton whore such as you" Ivy said in a manner identical to the aristocratic tone she once exclusively used in a life long ago. Taki knew that, regardless of the words spoken, the actual intent was akin to sweet nothings and poetry, in its own lascivious manner. Such was the commitment to their roles.

"P-please, mistress, this humble slut begs forgiveness, she only wished to give her mistress a pleasant reminder of how hard that this unworthy whore works to keep herself fit for your service."

Ivy received the coded intent loud and clear. 'I love you and am glad you liked the pictures. Please, finish me, darling.'

Ivy made good on her wife's wishes, knowing that, while the both of them had above average stamina, there was only so much they could both take. "Considering that you have taken your punishment without complaint, I suppose you deserve a conclusion in due course. Very well. On your back, legs as wide as you can."

Taki nodded profusely, rolling over and nearly having her legs do a perpendicular split from her body.

Ivy motioned that Taki was free to use her hands, to which the busty kunoichi saw fit to wrap them around her mistress' neck in an embrace, "Forgive me, Mistress, but I could not resist showing you affection, for you are worth it."

Ivy said nothing, instead claiming Taki's lips with her own, holding her under the shoulders and plunging her lady rod deep into Taki's waiting depths again, this time from in front, Taki's legs instinctively locking around the pumping hips.

In their fevered frenzy, the pretense of roleplay fell away as the two stoked the flame that they shared, sweat mingling between them as they orgasmed in unison, mutually over and over, gasping, panting and groaning for nearly ten straight minutes in back to back rapid fire sessions of pent up passions.

The two ended up utterly spent, exhausted, collapsed on the bed together, intertwined in sweat coated limbs, faces plastered in their secretion covered hair.

"I-Ivy chan?"

"Hai, koishi?"

"Gomen nasai."

"Shhhhhh~ It's ok luv. You got lonely, it's not your fault. It's mine."

"Do you think we could maybe hire some more maids around the mansion? So I don't have to handle things while you are at work alone?"

"Well, we'll have to run some checks on them first, but so long as we do, I don't see why not. Though I must insist that we try to refrain from..." Ivy cleared her throat, "Hanky panky with the staff."

"Koishi, I know you have had your eye on other lovers throughout the years, but you have always been loyal to me. I would be a hypocrite if I didn't admit to the same. So, I think having one... or two... 'personal' assistants is ok. We just need to be honest with each other, as we always have been."

"Of course, my beloved Tenshi-chan."

The two kissed, cuddled, and proceeded to nestle under the sheets together in each other's arms, utterly spent, but equally satisfied and content in the knowledge that, even three and a half centuries later, their bond and commitment was as strong as ever.


End file.
